Sevipers on a Cruise Ship
by Boolia
Summary: The cartoons go on a cruise ship in honor of me being here for 10 years. But, the bad cartoons put poisenous Sevipers on board, and let them run wild! Will the good cartoons ever relax again? Find out! HUGE crossover!
1. Prologue

Sevipers on a Cruise Ship

Prologue

Bowser opened the door to the Team Rocket Hangout. He was stressed out because he was late. The other bad cartoons were there sitting at their tables. All of them looked at Bowser.

"Sorry, I'm late." He told them. "I had to deal with my kids, had to plan on how to kidnap Princess Peach, I came up with nothing BTdubs, and to top it all off, traffic was an absolute _nightmare_!" He became positive. "But I'm here now, not to fear! What did I miss?"

"You know you could have used magic to get here, right?" Anti-Cosmo

pointed out. "We do it all the time, and it really work wonders. Don't you have two Magickoopas or something that could poof you over here instead of wasting your time?" Bowser face palmed himself.

 _"Idiot me_! I was so wrapped up with the kids and the planning that I foolishly forgot."

"Yeah!" Eggman spoke. "Kids would do that to you. They are so stupid."

"They would do any thing that inspires them to do." Lawrence chipped in. "Like kiss a frog believing that the frog will turn into a prince. But instead, wind up with salmonella. And I guess it's worse now then it was back in 1926."

"Not just kids," Glorbishnof put in. "Man Childs like Kevin, my arch nemesis' dumb assistant will do the same stupid things."

"And if you were drunk, it's perfectly understandable." LaFou said as well. "My friend told me the wrong date of Belle's wedding, and we crashed someone else's But Stanly learned from his mistake, didn't you Stanly?" Stanly nodded.

"But at least they were there, right?" LaFou was irritated. Stanly sighed. "Yeah, I learned my lesson."

 _"Enough!_ " Giovanni, who was in charge, snapped. Everybody looked at him. Bowser quickly took a seat. "So to recap, we are planning to put Sevipers on the cruise ship that the good cartoons are going on. The Sevipers will badly poison them, and we villains will take over our worlds or whatever you plan on doing." Bowser raised up his hand. Giovanni called on him.

"How do you know that the good cartoons will be all together and where they're going?"

"Because this is the author's ten year anniversary of being on ."

"And a little birdy told him." Bird Brain added.

"A little _flightless_ bird." Plankton put in Bird Brain was mad at him.

"Shut up, small fry! We know I'm flightless; no need to rehash on it."

"It's okay." Dr. Diminutive told him. "I get ridiculed for my size all the time. You're not alone. Us short living creatures have to stick together, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do, and I fully appreciate it."

"Ten years? _Wow,_ that's a lot of years."

"I know." Foop added. "Shocking. My nemesis, Poof is almost ten, that is if he wasn't a cartoon."

"So, are we all clear on the plan?" Giovanni asked. "I'm not going to go over it again."

"So, when will this plan of ours come in effect?" Ganondorf wanted to know.

"He already told you!" Bill Cipher told him. "Soon. In two weeks time to be exact."

"I was just giving the info for Bowser." Bill rolled his eye.

"Right _. Sure_ you were!"

"So, what we do in the meantime?" Snaptrap wanted to know. Giovanni gave an evil grin.

"We gather up the Sevipers, and wait." Snaptrap was disappointed.

 _"Aw_ , but waiting's boring. Why can't we do it now?" Dr. Blowhole turned to face him.

"Because they're not on the ship yet." The dolphin answered. "So, stop complaining and shut up! Remember, patience is a virtue." Snaptrap was still bummed about this.

"All right, I'll wait. But, I won't like it. _Ooh,_ I guess this'll be a good time to catch up on my soap operas."

"You watch soaps?" Rodney asked. "Weird. So does that traitor Doofenshmirtz. You both are weird" Snaptrap glared at him.

"You're weird, Rodney. You're the one with the ridiciously long name."

"It's not that long."

"I watch soaps too!" Bowser added. "They help me sleep at night!"

" _Us, too!"_ The Beagle Boys put in. Stanly whispered to LaFou.

"What's a soap opera?" He wanted to know.

"I think it's a 21st century thing." LeFou replied. "Don't think too munch about it."

"I watch Keaton." Ganondorf spoke. Stanly was confused.

"Is that another soap opera?"

"No, but they should make one out of him. Maybe a spinoff. It'll be awesome!"

" _SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE_!" Giovanni yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Two weeks will be here before you know it."

"So," Butch the rat put in. "Why did you call all of us again? It sounds like this plan doesn't need all of us to be here."

"To simply inform you." Giovanni stated. "True, you all didn't need to be here. But, are you better off that you are informed?"

"Yes. Yes, I guess I am."

 _"Ooh;_ I can't wait!" Snaptrap said.

"Nether can all of us, Snaptrap. Those good cartoons won't suspect a thing." And with that, all of the bad cartoons did their very own evil laughs


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A portal appeared from the harbor. Jumping out of it was Belle, Prince Adam, their friends (all human), Moana and friends, Tiana, Naveen, (again, humans) and friends, and Dr. Why and Kevin. Louis, the alligator, jumped and landed on top of Kevin.

" _Oops_." The big reptile apologized. "Sorry about that." He got off Kevin. Kevin stood up, and gave the alligator the thumbs up.

"It's all right, just don't do it again. I could've died." Louis smiled.

"Okay, no promises though." They went on.

All but Dr. Why stopped to admire the vessel, the SS Cartoons II, never seeing a ship in 2018 in all of its glory. The time doctor took this chance to close the portal, and put his digital doohickey, his time device, in his pocket.

"Come _on!_ " Dr. Why urged everyone. "We're late, remember? We don't want to keep them waiting for us." They all agreed, and kept going. Toadsworth was waiting for them. He wasn't happy. He was stomping his foot.

"What took your guys so long?" He questioned. "We were about to take off without you guys. We already did the safety drill. You guys will have to do it later when we're traveling."

"Sorry." Dr. Why told the old toad. "We had to stop at modern day Paris, modern day New Orleans for Mardi Gras, and Kevin had to go to a modern toilet." Toadsworth looked disgusted.

"Oh. That makes sense." Dr. Why sighed.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Toadsworth was about to add something when Kevin interrupted.

"I have to go again!" He whined, hopping from foot to foot. Dr. Why glared at him.

 _"Kevin_! You shouldn't have guzzled down that pop."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Once I took a drink, I couldn't put it down. It was so good!" Dr. Why sighed.

 _"Fine_ , go to the bathroom!" Kevin ran off. He would've been excited if he didn't have to go so bad.

"Thank you for you two actually staying this time." Toadsworth said to the time doctor.

"Well, there are no aliens causing trouble on earth in this specific frame of time we are currently in."

"I suppose you're right. Good for the aliens for not doing anything unruly while you two are gone."

Chip Potts saw Timmy Turner playing on a portable video game console as he and his friends went above deck after they all saw the ship take off.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to know.

"Playing a video game." Timmy answered.

 _"Oh_!" Chip was confused. "What's a video game?" Timmy looked at him.

"You seriously don't know what a video game is?" Chip shook his head. "They are the most _cooles_ t things in the world, well, some anyways. How can a kid like you not know them?"

"They're from the 1700s, sport." Wanda explained. "They didn't have video games, or even TV for that matter back then."

 _"Man_ , and you were objects for over ten years? How did you survive?"

"I did other stuff kids my age did."

"Well, I feel kind of sorry for you." Timmy then thought of something. He offered him his console. "Here, I'll show you. By the time this trip ends, you'll be a video game expert." Chip grew wide-eyed.

 _"Really_?! Timmy nodded. He turned to his mom. "Can I play, Mama?" Mrs. Potts nodded.

"I guess it won't hurt." Chip cheered in excitement. He grabbed the device and looked at the screen.

"You shouldn't have done that." Francine Smith answered. "You don't know what you put your son into. You won't get him back until we get back." Mrs. Potts was now worried.

"Oh, dear. What have I just done?"

" _Wow_!" Klaus observed as he was with Lumiere and Naveen. "All of us came from different walks of lives, different times, and from different worlds. Yet we all suffered from being turned into animals/objects. How did you handle all of that?"

"Well, it was difficult." Naveen said. "We all went though several obstacles. It wasn't easy being green, but we did it my friend. And as a frog, I got to know my wife. She's the best thing I never knew I needed. So that's something, yes?"

"And Belle and the Prince Adam's love is tale as old as time." Lumiere added. "As well as Babette's and my own. And while we were objects, we prayed each and every day for our days in the sun again, and it came. It only took ten years, but it came, and one day, the same will be for you."

"I guess." Klaus said. "But, you all turned human. Where is my happily ever after, huh? It's been 32 years."

"You can't give up hope. Never. Not even at your darkest moments. You have to keep going on, and praying for that miracle no matter how long it may take." Klaus sighed.

"I don't know how much hope I can hold on to. It's been too long."

"Well, it helps to remain positive. Your happy ever after will come someday."

"I hope you're right."

"Did Ash tell you about him being Ashachu?" Misty asked, walking by. Ash and Brock were by her side.

 _"Misty_!" Ash whined, embarrassed. "Don't!" Misty laughed. So did Brock. "He was the cutest thing ever!" Ash sighed, wanting this nightmare to end.

" _Aw_ , this is the life!" Donald Duck said. He, Sqidward, Richard the grey Lego brick, and Pichu were all relaxing on lawn chairs.

"You _said_ it!" Squidward agreed.

"This is just relaxing!" Richard agreed.

"And to top it all off, I don't hear my annoying neighbors. Just peace and

quiet is exactly how I like it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three." Richard chipped in. Donald then was confused.

"If you hate your neighbors so much, why don't you move?" He asked Squidward.

"My job." He replied.

"No, I mean move somewhere else. You can still have your job."

"I tried. I can't."

"Why not?" The octopus sighed.

"I don't know. It's complicated, I guess. Can we not talk about this anymore? It's bad enough that I work with one of them. It's peaceful time. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

"Right." He changed the subject. "You know, I own a boat."

 _"What_?" Pichu questioned.

"I said I own a boat."

"Sorry. I can't understand you."

"I said, I own a…"

"You are very hard to understand. I think you need speech therapy. I know who could help. I had the same problem, but this mongoose helped me clear my speech, and now, everybody can understand me. So, I know he can help you too."

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I think you do. Don't be sh…" Donald got beet red, and jumped up and down.

 _"IDON'TNEEDSPEEHTHERAPY. IDO'TNEEDIT,IDON'TNEEDIT,IDON'TNEED IT!"_ Pichu defended himself.

 _"Whoa_ , I don't know what you're saying, but it was just a suggestion No need to yell. _Humph_! Who can yell at a cute, innocent Pichu? But, seriously, go see one ASAP."

"Sunil!" Blythe Baxter said nearby. She and her animal friends from the Littlest Pet Shop were all lying on deck chairs too. "Sounds like you have another customer." Sunil sighed.

"Sorry, Blythe." The mongoose apologized. "But, I am no longer doing speech therapy. That train left the station a long time ago. That yellow mouse was my one and only costumer, and I was afraid I'd give him an Indian accent. Now, can we stop talking about it, and do what we came for, relaxing?" Pepper laughed. Sunil looked at the skunk. "What's so funny?"

"Thinking of you as a speech therapist." She answered. "I'm trying to picture you as one, but I can't."

"Oh, hush!"

"I think you can do it." Russell told him. Sunil groaned.

"Not you too, Russell! Give it a rest!"

"You don't have to do what your friends tell you."" A purple Panda told him. "Just do what makes you happy." Sunil smiled.

"Thank you, Penny-Ling."

"And here is where the magic happens." Toadsworth said, giving Luke and other cartoons a tour of the ship. He showed them the steering room. A Waddle Dee was steering the ship. He stood on top of a soapbox. "You all should have came when we went on a ship last time. We were in the middle of a storm, and the Waddle Dees were trying to steer the ship with their itty—bitty hands. It was so cute! I should have filmed it."

"During the storm?" Luke Triton asked. "I think you would have been running for your life instead of filming."

"Well, if it wasn't such a dire situation, I would have. Hopefully on this trip, it'll be smooth sailing, and we won't have to face any problems."

"I hope so too, but since this is a story, and it'll be boring without conflict, I deduce there will be a conflict coming up." Toadsworth looked irritated.

"You are such a killjoy, aren't you?"

"Well, _hey_ , I'm just saying. Don't worry; I'm sure it isn't anything we can't handle. I'm a junior detective. I got to deduce these things. Anything is possible."

"And I'm deducing _nothing's_ going to happen." Steve put in. "Leave these to the professionals, kid."

"You aren't a professional. You fake your role by being in a wheelchair."

"You're not a professional, either." Luke gave him a dirty look.

"Also, since Milo's here," Bradley Nicolson spoke. "we're all doomed."

"Don't say that." Milo told him. "You have to be positive, but yeah, because of my condition, something unplanned is likely to happen. But don't worry, like Luke said it won't be anything we can't handle."

"And plus we have agents like Stan Smith and the others." Avery added. "So, we're in good hands."

"And a good detective like me!" Rotom Dex added, putting on his wig.

"I think you mean me." A talking Pikachu spoke up. "Also, if that Grimer and Charmander were here, they would brag about _them_ being the best."

" _Okay_!" Toadsworth butted in. "Moving on!" He closed the door, and they continued with the tour.

 _"Look_ , Timmy!" Cosmo stated, floating on the edge of the ship. "I'm king of the world…again!" He looked when there wasn't a response. " _Timmy_?"

"Sorry, Dad." Poof said to him. "He's too busy showing Chip the world of 21st century video games."

"Well, I can't say that I don't blame him. Video games are really awesome. Still, it would be nice of him to join us like last time."

"And last time, Poof was just an infant." Wanda spoke. "And now he would be almost ten if we weren't following cartoon logic."

"I would be over …" Bart Simpson added, passing by with his family, thinking.

"You'll be close to 40." Lisa, his sister pointed out. "Depending on if we'll talking about those shorts in 1987, or when we premiered in 1989." Bart glared at her.

"Shut up, Lis! No one likes a showoff. I'm bad at math, okay?"

"You might still be if you were really close to 40."

"Again, shut up!"

 _"Bart_!" Homer warned. "Don't make me strangle you! I'll come over right now, and…"

"Homer," Marge said to him. "You promised you wouldn't do that here." Homer remembered he told Toadsworth that before boarding.

 _"D'oh!"_ Wanda looked at Chloe.

"And since Chloe's here now, Cosmo," She told her husband. "And she's a girl, she's a princess."

"Just like Belle, Peach, Zelda, Moana, Rapunzel, and Tiana!" Cosmo said. "Although, Moana would disagree about being a princess."

" _Ooh!"_ Chloe squealed with joy. "I always wanted to be princess. Princess Chloe, I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Who am I, then?" Sparky wanted to know. "I want in!"

"You are the royal dog."

"I like it. Since it's royalty, that makes me more special than all of the other dogs."

"Considering you're a fairy dog," Poof put in. "I think you're already special then other dogs."

"Yeah, but since I'm royalty, that make me even _more_ special."

"You know you're not really royalty, right?"

"Just have him have this, son." Wanda told her son.

"But he's not…" But, with a look at his mom, he dared not argue. He sighed. "Alright, but, he'll find out sooner or later."

Stan Smith spat out Chief Kawasaki's food.

" _Ugh_!" He complained. "This is terrible! Why Toadsworth assigned you as the ship's chef is beyond me."

"I'm sorry you don't like it." The Cappy apologized. "But, I'm the only chef here, as well as back home. So, you're going to have to live with it I'm afraid."

"I'd rather eat my own legs." Stan Pines said. This confused Soos.

 _"Really_?" He questioned. "But, then you won't have legs anymore, sir."

"I know, Soos." Stan P told him. "Hopefully, it doesn't come to that."

 _"Yeah_!" Mabel Pines added. "You need your legs to walk on."

"Can Toadsworth get someone who can _actually_ cook?" Dipper asked. He looked at Kawasaki. "No offense."

"Don't worry about it." Kawasaki assured him. "I get that a lot." He then frowned. "A lot." He looked at Kirby who was happily chowing down. "You're the only one that gets me, Kirby."

 _"Poyo_!" The star warrior agreed, not exactly knowing what he was agreeing too.

"My husband's an excellent mincer." Tiana stated. "I taught him all he knows."

"And Lumiere loves to cook." Belle added. "I'm sure he won't mind."

 _"Aw,"_ Kawasaki said. "But you guys are new here. Toadsworth want you people to rest, and enjoy."

"They can't really enjoy it all if all of the food is rancid." Scrooge McDuck spoke up. Belle stood up.

"I'll go ask him." She said. She looked at Tiana. "Do you want me to ask your husband too?"

"Sure." Tiana said back. "Thanks."

"It's good that they are friends now. Now, they can bond over cooking too. I'll be back." And with that, she left.

Phineas, Ferb, and others were playing dodge ball, but not any dodge ball. All of them had springs on their shoes, so that they can bounce and throw at the same time.

"These springy shoes are _mathematical_!" Finn told Phineas. "You and your brother are really cool."

"Thanks." Phineas said to him. "Although, I wouldn't use that word around Buford. He'll think you're talking about math."

"Good to know." Phineas changed the subject.

"After our game. I can tell you more projects we made over the summer."

"Cool, and then we can tell you about what Jake and I have been up to."

" _Neat;_ I can't wait!"

Stitch threw the ball hard at Webby. The duckling fell to the ground.

 _"Ow_!" She rubbed her back. " _Not_ cool, alien." Stitch burst out laughing. Yuna and Lilo glared at him.

"You're out, dude." Cuburt Farnsworth told him. "You can't hit your opponent like that." Stitch growled at him. "Sorry, I don't make the rules." The blue alien cursed to himself. He cursed even more when he saw that his good deed counter went down. He went to where the other cartoons who were out were.

"I feel you." Buford said to him. "I wanted to smack Baljeet so hard, but _no_ , I can't." He sighed. "It's not fair I tell you, not fair at all."

SpongeBob and Patrick were playing shuffleboard against Grimer and Charmander.

"I always wonder why shuffleboard is always by the ship's edge." The fire Pokémon said out loud. "It seems a very dumb design. One wrong move, and the disk could fall into the ocean."

"You mean like this?" Patrick asked, and he hit the disk with his cue stick. He hit it very hard, and it zoomed towards the ship's edge. SpongeBob, Grimer, and Charmander panicked as it stopped, and teetered over the edge. They all sighed in relief. SpongeBob eyed his friend.

 _"Patrick!"_ He scolded. "You have to be careful! It going off the edge is not good. We need all of the pieces in one piece so that the next players can enjoy the game." Patrick scoffed.

"Quit your whining, SpongeBob. I got this." The chubby sea star went to collect the disk. He picked it up. _"See?_ Nothing to worry about." Unfortunately, Hei-Hei strutted up, clucking, and bumped into him, and the disk fell into the sea. " _Hey_! " Grimer sighed.

"Somehow, I knew that'll happen." He told himself. All of them then looked at the ocean below.

"Well, that happened." Patrick said. "No use crying over spilled sea cow milk my mom used to say. Come on everybody, let's go again. That didn't count." He was about to go when SpongeBob stopped him.

"No, Patrick. We have to go, and tell Toadsworth about this." Patrick looked disappointed.

"Do we have to?"

"Pat, it's our responsibility as passengers. If something goes wrong, we have to report it."

"Can we report it after our game?" SpongeBob was about to answer when Moana passed by. She saw Hei-Hei.

"Oh, _there_ you are, Hei-Hei." She picked up the chicken. "Sorry about him." Patrick got angry.

"You need to watch where you let your pets roam off too. He bumped into me. He's the dumbest animal I met. _Gosh,_ and sea creatures call me dumb."

"Again, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Hei-Hei clucked.

"It better not." She saw that they were playing shuffleboard. " _Ooh_ , you're

playing a game. Have fun!" She then saw the disk in the ocean. "I see you dropped something in the ocean by mistake." Patrick pointed to Charmander. "He did it!" Charmander and Grimer glared at him.

"I did not!" He snapped.

"Yeah!" Grimer put in. "Don't blame my friend.

"Don't worry." Moana continued. "The ocean will get it for you."

"The ocean?" A confused SpongeBob questioned. "What are you taking about?" Then, as if on cue, a wave picked up the disk, and returned it to the deck. Patrick, SpongeBob, Grimer, and Charmander's jaws all dropped. Patrick grew scared.

 _"WITCH; WITCH, WITCH_!"

"No, no, no. I'm not a witch."

"Then, who are you?"

"I am Moana."

"Sounds like a witch to me."

"No, I…" Moana sighed.

"Sorry about him." Grimer apologized. "He was just amazed like all of us when the ocean did that creepy unexplained magic."

Surely you understand."

"Of course. The ocean is fantastic, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Charmander said. "It's not deadly to you as much as it is me."

"I almost died in it, twice, but I still love it." She then left.

"Patrick," SpongeBob said to him. "Maybe we should tell her about life in the ocean. I'm sure she'll love to know."

"Can we finish our game first?"

"We sure can."

Anti-Cosmo poofed above the ship. He made sure no one saw him, then talked into a walkie-talkie.

"I think we are far enough, over!" Giovanni's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"Perfect! You know what to do, over!""

"Copy that, over!" He poofed away the walkie-talkie, and poofed up a bunch of Sevipers. All of them did their Pokémon calls. "Now, _go_ , Sevipers. Make us villains proud, and ruin the good cartoons' lives. Poison them if you must." He laughed evilly, poofing off. All of the Sevipers slithered off, some going in different directions.

Blythe and the pets were walking on the deck of the ship. They were laughing when Sunil tensed up. He looked angry.

"Sunil?" Zoe wanted to know. "Everything's alright?"

"An enemy is nearby." The mongoose said. "I can sense it." Everyone looked, but didn't see anything.

"Uh, Sunil?" Vinnie said to his friend. "No offence, but, I don't see anything."

"I don't see anything either." Blythe added.

"Ooh, it's there." Sunil said. "Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Russell asked.

"Yes."

They all stood there for a while. Nothing came out.

"Well," Russell stated, walking off. "I'm continuing the walk. You all can join me if you want." Sunil suddenly panicked.

 _"Russell, no_!" He yelled at him. Russell looked back at him.

 _"Look_ ," He began crossly. "I don't know what you see, but I'm goi…." He screamed as a Seviper pounced at him. He was about to take a chomp at him when he ran away, hiding behind Blythe. Sunil jumped in front of them.

"Stay behind me, my friends." He said. He looked at the snake. "Let's dance, freaky snake." The Seviper hissed as Sunil did a fighting stance, and battle cry.

"Are you sure you got this?" Penny-Ling questioned.

"Don't worry about me, Penny-Ling. I know what I'm doing."

Just then, Rapunzel, Pascal, Cassandra, and Flynn Rider walked passed. They saw the snake Pokémon.

" _Whoa_!" Flynn observed. "I never saw a snake like that before." The Seviper hissed, and lunged towards them. Cassandra's eyes widened.

" _Look out_!" She called. Pascal, determined, stood in the Seviper's path. Seviper hissed, and lunged at the chameleon.

" _PASCAL_!" Rapunzel yelled with great concern. The chameleon grew scared, and got ready for the end.

"I got it, Blondie!" Flynn volunteered.

" _What? Eugene_." Flynn lunged at the snake as well. " _EUGENE!_!" Flynn landed on the ground as the Seviper bit him with Toxic Fang. Flynn yelled in pain. Pascal squeaked in worry, and scurried to Flynn's side. His friends, Blythe and the pets ran to his side.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Blythe asked him.

"Eugene, what were you _thinking_?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah," Cassandra added. "You could have died. That was a very risky and stupid move."

"I know." Flynn spoke. "I was doing it for you, Blondie, for your frog. I'll do anything to please you." He groaned in pain again. This panicked Rapunzel even more.

"What it is?" She asked.

"This isn't good." Russell said. Only Blythe and the pets could understand him. He talked some more.

"What is he saying?" Rapunzel asked.

"You're not going to like it." Blythe told her.

"What? What is it? Come on, I need to know." Blythe took a deep breath before responding. She looked at Rapunzel in the eyes.

"I'm afraid your friend has been badly poisoned. She gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need to heal him with my hair!" Rapunzel cried. Blythe was confused.

" _What the what, now_?" She questioned.

"She has magical healing powers in her hair." Cassandra explained. Blythe then got it. She was still a bit unsure, but she could talk to animals, so that was good enough for her.

Rapunzel knelt by her husband's side, grabbed his hand, and began the healing incantation.

" _Flower gleam, and grow_." She sang. " _Let your power shine_." As she sang, her hair began to glow, Foop watched from afar, and wasn't amused.

"Her hair has magic- healing powers?" He asked himself. " _Ha;_ I think not!" With a zap from his bottle, pointed at her, it drained away her power. He laughed as he saw a confused and panicked Rapunzel.

" _What_?" The blond princess asked. " _No_!" She tried again, and again with no success. "My power's gone again. I-I can't heal you." She began to cry in her lover's chest. "I'm sorry, Eugene. I don't know what happened." Pascal whimpered, and turned blue in sadness.

"We need to take him inside, Raps." Cassandra told her friend. "He needs medical help."

"You're right." Rapunzel agreed. She and Cassandra both grabbed him. Rapunzel looked at Blythe.

"Can you open the door?"

"Of course." Blythe responded, and went over to open the door.

"Thanks." Rapunzel and the gang went in.

"Hope your friend recovers."

"I will." Flynn assured her. He yelped in pain again as Blythe shut the door.

"Poor guy." Russell observed. "I hope he heals well."

"Me too." Blythe agreed. "What a way to start your cruise."

" _SUNIL!_ " Vinnie yelled. Blythe and the hedgehog gasped, as they saw the mongoose laying down in pain as the other animals looked down at him. Blythe opened the door.

 _"Quick,_ before the snake comes inside!" The animals carried him as all of them ran inside. Blythe and Russell went in as well, and the door shut in the Seviper's face. The Seviper hissed, and slithered off.

In the pool, Dr. Why and Kevin were swimming with other cartoons. Dr. Why then felt something warm. He and other cartoons were disgusted. Prince Puppycorn just finished sliding in from the slide, not expecting the sudden warmness.

 _"Gross_!" He observed. "Someone peed in here, and it wasn't me." He smelled it. " _Yeech_! Yeah, it wasn't me."

 _"Oh, Kevin_!" The time doctor complained.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized. "But, you have to go when you have to go, plus the water made my bladder weak." Dr. Why sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Kev?"

"Uh, accept who I am?" Dr. Why sighed.

"I guess if I don't have a choice."

"You don't. I'm sorry Dr. Why, but you're stuck with me, flaws, and all and you should be grateful." Dr. Why smiled.

"I am, Kevin" Kevin couldn't believe it.

 _"Really_?"

"Yes, I may be disgusted by the now warmness of the pool, but, yes, I am." Kevin smiled.

"This means so much to me."

"I know, Kev. I know."

Baymax stood on the edge of the diving board. He looked at the pool down below.

"Calculating jump." He said, calculating. An impatient Scootaloo was on the ladder beside him. She sighed.

"Any day, will you, buddy?" She questioned. "Other cartoons are waiting too you know, so, hurry up!"

"Have patience." Unikitty, who was behind him said. "Good things come to those who wait." Scootaloo sighed, and looked at the kitty/Lego unicorn hybrid.

"You sound like my friend, Twilight. Really, you do. It's scary. If we were a TV show, I bet you two will have the same voice actress."

"I don't know who this Twilight is, but she sounds neat. I'll be sure to meet her."

"Rainbow Dash is pretty great too."

"Then I'm sure I'll meet both of them."

"I am done calculating." Baymax said when done. Scootaloo sighed in relief.

"I don't know what that means, but, if it means you're going to jump, then jump!" Baymax turned to the young pony.

"You need to have patience, young filly," He said. "But, yes, I will jump now." Scootaloo sighed as Baymax jumped off of the diving board.

Hiro who was swimming down below saw the healthcare robot coming closing and closer to the water, and panicked.

 _"BAYMAX, NO_!" He yelled. Baymax dived in, making a huge splash, and getting everyone in/near the pool wet.

"Okay, _now_ I'm mad!" Anger said, fuming in Riley Anderson's mind. "Our girl, Mom, and Dad were enjoying our time in the pool, but two complete idiots had to ruin it by peeing in the pool, and making us soaking wet."

"But, we're in a pool." Sadness pointed out. "So, we have to be wet."

"Not this wet, Sadness. We're not on that ride, or on that bridge at that Minnesota theme park. Why, when I get our girl to give them what for, they'll be sorry!"

"Relax, Anger." Joy assured him. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our cruise without any hat. How's that sound?" Anger sighed.

"Fine, but, I'm still not happy. If one wrong move is made, someone's going to get it!"

"No they won't."

"I'm serious, Joy. I won't stand for it!"

"You sure won't. But, seriously, no they won't. This story is kid-friendly. No violence." Anger sighed in defeat.

" _Fine_ , but if this wasn't, they'll _so_ pay!"

"Sure, they would. You just keep channeling that anger, and be who you are Anger, but don't let it out too much."

Mrs. Potts, and her children, Adrian and Marinette were relaxing in the hot tub with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and, Adrian Agreste, The Parisian teens weren't in their superhero costumes.

"It's amazing that you two have me and my sister's names." Adrian Potts told Marinette DC. "It's almost as if we're named after you guys." Adrian A laughed.

"Almost, but not quite, kid." He stated.

"Yeah." Marinette DC agreed. "You kids are from the 1700s, and we're from 21st century, France. Therefore, it's impossible your mom named you guys after us unless your mom time traveled, which I highly doubt."

"Well, they _did_ arrive with that time doctor" Adrian A reminded her. "So, it's possible. But, yeah, I highly doubt it too"

Everyone then saw the Sevipers, yelled, and all got out, running for their lives. This confused Baymax.

"Why is everyone panicking?" He wondered out loud. He then saw the Sevipers, and the cartoons running away from him. "Oh, I see! They're running away from those Sevipers. This is not good." He swam to the ladder.

Lois, who was jazzing on his trumpet on his platform between the two pools stopped when he realized that no one was listening and relaxing to his music.

 _"Hey_ , what gives?" The alligator questioned. "Why aren't you relaxing to my soothing music? It's not bad, I say pretty well actually and that's coming from an alligator. He saw a Seviper. "Oh, I see." He growled, and roared at it, trying to scare it. The Seviper hissed back, scaring Lois. The alligator ran off, the seviper chasing after him. _"MOMMMMYYYYYYYYY_!"

"Marinette," Tikki said to Marinette DC. "I think it's time to change into Ladybug."

"I think you're right." Marinette told her Kwami. " _Spots on_!" And with that, she transformed into her alto ego. She saw that Cat Noir was there as well

 _"Cat Noir_?" She wanted to know. "You got invited here too?"

"Of course." He informed her. "I would never miss out on a fun time."

"Let's just wait to have some more fun until these snakes are defeated." Cat Noir nodded.

"I agree."

"Baymax," Hiro told him. "Ready to be heroes?"

"That was what you programed me to do." The robot answered.

Everyone's clothes then magically poofed onto their bodies, thanks to Wanda.

"There," She said. "So you all don't have to run naked in this story."

"And you are also magically dried right away." Cosmo added. "So, you're welcome!"

"Hey, that's _my_ line!" Maui stated. "But, never mind, That's not important. We should resume fleeing for our lives here, instead of talking about me."

Phineas and the others were in the middle of another game when cartoons saw the Sevipers, and gasped.

"Guess we'll leave this game for later." Phineas said. "You know, when we're not in mortal danger." Finn brought out his sword.

"Looks like it's time for a hero!" He declared. "And I guess, I am that hero."

"And his loyal dog!" Jake added. "But, dude, maybe we should escape too. These freaky looking snakes look like bad news."

"Good call, bro. Even a hero knows when to quit."

"Exactly."

Stitch pounced in front of the Sevipers, snarling, and showing his teeth.

 _"Stitch_!" Lilo protested with Yuna by her side. " _Come on,_ let's go! It's not worth it." Stitch gave up, and went after the girls and the others.

Timmy nudged Chip who was playing a video game. The two were sitting on the bleachers in the audience section.

"I think we better amscray too, kid." He told him. "We'll resume playing at a more peaceful time." Chip nodded, put the console away in Timmy's backpack, and they ran down the stairs.

"Woman and children first in the lifeboats." Toadsworth said. The cartoons all gasped for the lifeboats were gone. "Okay, no problem. We have more over here." They all ran after the old toad.

But, when they got there, no lifeboats. They looked and looked all over, and still, no lifeboat could be found. "Well, I swear we had lifeboats around." Iris sighed.

"Just like the Titanic." She said. "Only instead of not enough, there aren't _any_ period. You think a ship would learn almost 106 years later."

"Interesting tidbit." Kowalski said. "That door was wide enough for that other person to get on."

"So, he could've lived?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. Kowalski shrugged.

"I guess, maybe? He still was very cold, remember."

" _Hmmm_ , I never thought of the door being wide enough. But I guess even movies have their flaws, right, former candlestick?" He looked at Lumiere who was confused. "But, we love your movie, flaws and all. You won awards, so that's good, right? At least the errors were corrected in the remake."

"Why look at me?" He questioned. He narrowed his eyes. "And I was a _candelabrum_! So many people get it wrong."

"Sure you were. Don't worry. I get called a pharmacist a lot, and Perry, a duck/beaver. So, you're not alone, mon anime."

"It's mon _amie_ , mon amie."

"Yes, yes it is."

"And if you're blaming someone, blame Cogsworth." Cogsworth was now mad.

" _Excuse me_!" He snapped. "I did _not_ do anything wrong, and you know it. I'm not an object." Lumiere laughed.

"Just kidding, Cogsworth, and you _were_ an object just like me and the other servants. You need to learn to take a joke. Don't be such a…" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _please,_ don't start this again, and shut up."

"And what remake?" But, his question wasn't answered for Mort burst out crying.

"WE'RE _ALL_ GOIG TO DIE!" The mouse lemur cried.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ Mort." King Julian spoke. "We're not going to die." Mort calmed down, and looked at his king.

"We're not?"

"No. Not if we ask the Sky Gods." He then prayed to the sky. "Please, Sky Gods, let me, and my people live." He then got looks. "Oh, and these people too. Make them live too, I guess."

"I wonder," Roger wondered out loud. "If some of us survive, are others going to call us 'crisis actors', like people seem to call all major bad events in America nowadays."

 _"Roger_!" Hayley scolded. "You know those comments are highly disrespectful! They hear bad stuff so much that they think it's all fake, and lose faith in America. How will _they_ feel if those bad stuff happens to them? This is the _real_ world; bad stuff happen every day! People need to open their eyes, and see it! You know, I'm glad those young people are speaking out, and arranging a protest. Things need to change. Times have changed. It's not 1776 anymore. People have the right to stay safe as well. It's common sense. "

"Hayley," Her father began. "Don't talk about politics, and be the author's voice."

"Too late, Stan." Roger said. Klaus leaped out from his cup onto the ship's edge.

 _"Well,"_ He stated, "It was nice knowing you all, my fam a little less. I'll say what I said in that parody _, auf wiedersehen_!" And with that, the fish dived into the ocean below. "I advise the SpongeBob characters, and others that can swim either do what I did, or stay up here and possibly die. Your choice!"

Rapunzel and the others waited for Dr. Zoidberg in the waiting room of the clinic. Pascal was perched on the princess's shoulders. They then saw Blythe and the other animals rush in.

" _Oh, no_!" Cassandra said when she saw Sunil. "Not you too."

"I'm afraid so,"

"Was it from that same snake creature?" Rapunzel asked. Blythe, sadly nodded.

"Well, you have to sign in." Blythe nodded again.

"I'm going to." She went to sign in at the front desk.

"Don't worry, buddy." Vinnie told his friend. "Help will come."

"Thanks, Vinnie." Sunil responded weakly. "You are a true friend." Vinnie smiled.

"I know." Dr. Zoidberg then came in.

 _"Eugene Flynn!_ " He announced. Rapunzel helped Eugene to Dr. Zoidberg. The lobster looked at Sunil, and frowned.

"Oh, you poor mongoose." He said. "I'll help you out shortly."

"You might get more patents." Blythe informed him. "A poisonous snake is out there, and it might strike again, and again for who knows how long. It might poison the whole ship." Zoidberg looked happy about this news.

 _"Hooray_! More patients!" He then cleared his throat as he was getting awkward looks, even Pepper didn't find this amusing. "I mean, oh, how _sad_ and unfortunate. I hope that never happens, and things get strengthened out." He looked at Rapunzel. "I'll heal him up in no time. You have nothing to worry about. Your guy friend is in good claws." Rapunzel sighed as the doctor grabbed a wheelchair, and put Flynn in. He pushed it away. Rapunzel watched until they disappeared in the distance.

"Don't worry about it, Raps." Cassandra said to her. "You fiancée will be fine." Rapunzel put on a smile for her, and Pascal who perched on her shoulders.

"Yeah." She agreed. "It's like I don't know this doctor. My soon- to- be- husband will soon walk out that door looking good as new, as if nothing happened." Cassandra smiled.

" _That's_ the sprit, Raps!" But, Rapunzel was still worried. Pascal frowned, noticing this. He didn't like it when his princess owner was upset. He turned blue to show his sadness again.

When Rapunzel's parents came into the lobby, Rapunzel just looked at them with the others, and she ran to hug them, crying. They hugged her back, and informed her that everything would be all right.

"Star, can't you zap these snakes away?" Marco wanted to know as they were running away as Star kept zapping them with her wand.

"Where too?" She wanted to know. Marco shrugged.

"Does it even matter? As long as they're far from us, that's good enough for me." Star was thinking of where to send them too. " _Star_!"

"I'm _thinking_! If I send them to Antarctica, they might poison some of the animals there, and some of the scientists that live there."

 _"Star!"_ She came up with an idea.

 _"That's it_!" And with that, she was about to zap them away when her wand poofed away. She was confused. "What's the? Where is my wand?"

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish the snakes away!" Timmy shouted to his fairies. The fairies were about to when they noticed their wands/rattle were gone too. Cosmo was irritated.

"If this is a prank," He began. "It's not funny!"

"My digital doohickey is gone too." Dr. Why informed them also. "I can't transport all in your time periods for temporally safekeeping as I planned."

"Does that mean we're stuck here with these bad snakes?" Kevin questioned.

"I'm afraid we are." Dr. Why told him. Kevin was disappointed.

" _Aw, phooey_!"

"Whoever got our stuff doesn't want us off this ship." Wanda observed. "They may be near."

 _"Mama_ ," Chip spoke up beside his mom. "I'm scared."

" _Thee, there_ , love." Mrs. Potts assured her worried child. "Everything will turn out. It

may not look like it now, but, I'm sure it will soon enough."

"And if I was still a candelabrum," Lumiere added. "I'd burn these snakes alive."

" _Nice!_ " Dr. Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically. "Way to keep it G-rated." Lumiere was confused.

"What does that even _mean_? Anyway, I'm not going to do it. I would if I could. Saying something and actually doing it are two different things, mon amie."

 _"Aw!"_ He marveled. "No one called me that before, they called me my friend before believe it or not, but never in French. And you never met me before, so to call me that is really something."

 _"Everyone_ is mon amie." Doofenshmirtz blushed.

 _"Aw_ , you're so kind."

"Well, it's better then being cruel, is it not?"

"Ahh….yes, yes, it is."

Anti Cosmo grinned from above. He and the other Anti-Fairies had all of the wands, Poof's rattle, and the digital doohickey.

"Pity they can't use their magic devices to help them." Anti-Wanda observed, eating a tuna sandwich from the buffet with her feet.

"Precisely!" Her husband agreed. "That is a pity indeed. But, that'll make it more easier for the good cartoons, and we don't want that."

"We sure don't!"

Chip was running so fast that he fell down. The others gasped, and looked as a Seviper lunged at the child.

" _CHIP_!" Mrs. Potts screamed. Chip looked, and was utterly terrified.

 _"Mama_!" He cried.

"We got this, kid!" Skipper cried as well. The penguin lunged at the snake, kicking it to the ground. _"Ha_!" Chip got up, and ran to his mom who held him close, not daring to let him go. "That's what you get for trying to hurt a poor, innocent child. That's not right."

"You better all continue running." Private advised the cartoons behind them. They all nodded, and resumed on running.

"We can't keep running like this, Tiff." Tuff told his sister. "We have to fight back." He looked at a running Kirby with Sevipers chasing after him. "Kirby, suck them up!" Kirby stopped, and nodded.

 _"Poyo_!" The star warrior prepared to inhale them.

 _"No_ , Kirby!" Tiff cried. Kirby was about to inhale when Tiff prevented him by covering his mouth. Tuff was shocked.

"What did you do that for, Tiff?" He wanted to know. "Kirby was going to transform into Snake Kirby or something, and save us." Tiff looked at her brother.

"That could've been a poisonous snake, Tuff. If Kirby inhales it, it could be bad. We don't want to risk it."

"Or he could've turned to Venom Kirby; that'd be pretty cool. There's have to be one or a Poison Kirby, surely." He looked at his sister. "But yeah, good call." He looked at Kirby. "Sorry, Kirbs, I guess it's better safe then sorry." Kirby nodded, and he and the children continued running.

"I know what to do." Grimer told the cartoons he was running with. "I'm a poison type Pokémon. They are too. Maybe I can talk to them." He looked at the Seviper. " _Hey, Seviper_! Can you please stop trying to kill us? We're having a nice, relaxing cruise, and you and your buddies are ruining it." The Seviper bit the air in warning. " _Pretty please_? With cherry on top?" He sighed when it was no use. "Well, I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice." He did a Sludge Bomb. The Seviper dodged. He did Sludge Bomb after Sludge Bomb, with the Seviper dodging each attack.

"It's no use, Grimer." Charmander told his friend. " _Run_!" Grimer agreed, and ran with the others again.

"What was that?" Luke questioned Grimer. "Why did you puke? That's gross."

"Oh no, I didn't puke." Grimer assured him. "I used my Sludge Bomb attack. I'm a Pokémon, and we all have special powers like that."

 _"Okay_ ," Dr. Zoidberg announced, coming back into the waiting room. "I ordered the antidote from Nurse Joy. It normally works on Pokémon, not humans. But desperate measures come at desperate times. It should be here in a few hours to a business day."

" _What?_ " Rapunzel asked. Her dad touched her reassuringly. "But, you don't get it. He needs it _now_! Don't you have some here? I mean, you have Pokémon on this ship."

"We didn't expect anyone to get poisoned."

 _"Man_!" Cassandra observed. "What poor planning! Are you sure you're a doctor? Because at the moment, you're not a very good one. There's such a thing called _food poisoning_. We almost out it from that bad chef's cooking, and I'm guessing, others did too."

"I know you're mad, but have some patience." He laughed. "Doctor humor." He laughed again. So, did Pepper.

 _"Man_ , this guy shouldn't be a doctor." Pepper said with a snort. "He should do comedy. He's _hilarious!"_ Zoidberg smiled.

"I love this, skunk! I think he gets my jokes." He cleared his throat when he saw looks again. "Sorry. I can't help it. I will stop right now."

" _No, no!"_ Pepper laughed. "You're on a _roll,_ man. Don't stop; keep them coming! Laugher is the best medicine." The skunk got dirty looks as well. "Well, it is. There have been studies to prove it." She sighed. "I'll stop too."

"So, did you call for Sunil as well?" Blythe wanted to know. Zoidberg was confused.

" _What_?" He asked. "Someone else got poisoned?"

"Yeah, the mongoose."

"Oh, sorry, no I didn't."

"Well, you better!"

"Sorry, I forgot, but I'll fix it right now. I promise." They all sighed as he left. He hung his head in shame. "I am going to get _so_ fired."

The agent cartoons were assembled in a lounge with other cartoons.

 _"Agents_ ," Toadsworth said to them all. "Our lives depend on you; don't disappoint. Do your best, and save our skins. No pressure, but, please, save us." All of the agents saluted. Perry made sure his family wasn't looking. Toadsworth looked at Gunther. "Oh, Gunther, you're an agent too. Never mind, do your best." Gunther quaked in response.

"We should also figure out why all of these snakes are here as well." Luke pointed out.

"I like your thinking, kid." Grimer agreed, putting on his bowler hat. "And with so many heads, we'll solve this easy peasy. _Detectives, assemble_!" The detectives put on their disguises.

"And Steve," Roger pointed out. "You don't need a wheelchair."

"Too late." Steve said, unfolding his wheelchair, and getting into it. "I came prepared this time. _Now_ , I'm ready!" Roger sighed.

"Does he really need that?" Rotom Dex asked the alien.

"No." The alien replied with a sigh. "No, he doesn't."

"Snakes can't get here by themselves." Luke said.

"Snakes can swim, Luke" Professor Layton told him. "Some snakes even live in the water."

"And they're Sevipers!" Detective Pikachu corrected.

"No one cares!" Roger complained. "They're still snakes. Freaky, but still snakes." Stan elbowed the alien "They are, Stan. You can't deny it."

" _Anyways,_ " Luke continued. "The snakes,"

"Call them what you like, kid." Detective Pikachu said. "But, they're still Sevipers."

"…could do that to get here, but it's not very likely. _Someone_ had to get them onboard! So, I propose we look for boxes, or how they got on here. Then maybe, that'll be a lead to who the culprit is."

"Or culprits, Luke." Professor Layton piped up. Luke looked at him, irritated. "What? I'm just saying there could be more then one culprit here, Luke." He looked at his mentor.

"Professor, _please!_ You're making me look bad."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating the facts." Luke looked back at the other cartoons again.

"Anyways, we detectives should figure this out while the agents go and fight off the snakes. All the others stay here. Also, the freaky- looking creatures should come because they have powers and stuff."

"We're Pokémon." Detective Pikachu corrected.

"Again," Roger said. "No one cares." This time, Francine elbowed him.

"This is why I came prepared." Stan said. He brought out his gun from his pocket. The cartoons gasped. " _Ha, ha_! The rules may have said 'no guns', but my brain is working right, and since I'm a CIA agent, and it's a right in the 2nd Amendment, I'm a responsible gun owner. You can trust me." He accidently fired the gun. Everyone gasped again and jumped. Fortunately, no one was shot. He laughed nervously. "Pretend you all didn't see that."

"Okay," Luke spoke, "Let's kick these snakes' butts!"

"Snakes have butts?" Cosmo wanted to know. "I didn't know that. You learn something new every day." Katie was about to go when Sylvester Scott stopped the small kitten. Katie was confused.

"What's wrong, Mister Scott?" She asked.

"Katie," He began. "I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out. With poisonous Sevipers amok it might be dangerous." Katie pouted.

 _"Awe_ , Mr. Scott! I promise to not get poisoned."

"No, Katie. What will you mom think if you die?" Katie was disappointed.

"Adults are no fun at times."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out too, Luke." Layton told him.

"But, Professor…" The boy protested. Layton arched an eyebrow.

 _"Luke_!" Luke sighed.

"Very well, Professor."

"But, I can go, right, Mom?" Steve said.

"Absolutely not!" Francine disagreed. Steve got mad.

"Too bad, Mom. I'm going. I can drive them over with my wheelchair, turning them into pancakes." Cosmo licked his lips.

 _"MMM_ , poisonous snakes pancakes. Wonder how that'll taste like."

"Probably like poisonous snakes." Poof put in. "I wouldn't try it, Dad."

"I won't." Cosmo promised. "But _he_ would!" He pointed at Kevin who got angry.

"I would not!" He argued. "I'm not dumb. Besides, I like waffles, not pancakes. Big difference."

"What's the difference?" So, Kevin explained.

"I meant to ask this earlier." Toadsworth said to Dr. Why. "But, I'll ask now before all of our possible deaths. Why were you late? You're a time traveller. So, what gives? How could you be late?"

"Funny story about that. You see Kevin spilled his soda on the controls." Dr. Why explained.

 _"Hmm_ , I guess that makes sense a little bit. Still, it's no excuse. You guys never should have been late." Dr. Why sighed.

"I know."

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash told his Pokémon.

 _"Pika_! The electric mouse responded.

"You guys go on ahead." Clement told his friends.

 _"Uh-no_!" Bonnie said. "I know where this is going."

"What are you going to make, Clement?" Ash wanted to know.

"Something that'll defeat all of these Sevipers at once." Ash beamed.

"At once?" Clement nodded

"First, I have to make it first. But, in the meantime," He called out Luxray and Bunnelby. "Take Luxray and Bunnelby." He looked at his Pokémon. "Luxray, Bunnelby, be safe and do what these guys tell you." His Pokémon agreed with their cries. He looked at his sister next. "Bonnie, you stay with me."

 _"Aw_ , Clement!" She whined. Clement narrowed his eyes.

" _Bonnie_!" Bonnie pouted.

 _"Fine_!" She looked at Ash. "Would you take care of Dedenee?"

"Sure!" Ash said. Bonnie looked at Dedenne.

"Do you best out there, Dedenne."

"Dedenne." The tiny mouse said. He leapt onto the floor.

"When will your machine be done, Clement?" Ash questioned.

"When I'm done."

"You're going to do so amazing, because science is so amazing." Clement smiled.

"Thanks, Ash. This machine is going to blow your socks off."

"It's going to blow off more then our socks." Bonnie mumbled.

" _Hey_!" Misty cried. "You have to have more faith in your brother." Bonnie looked at her.

 _"Trust_ me, you will agree if you know my brother a bit more."

"Will you two be alright, here?" Ash asked.

"We'll be fine." Clement answered.

"Well, alright. Try not to make anything that'll blow up in your face this time."

"That's my plan."

"A poor plan."

"Again, be nice!" Misty scolded.

"And again," Bonnie told her again. "You need to know my brother a bit more." Ash and the gang went off. Clement went to work.

"Okay, Luxray!" Ash said to Clements's Pokémon. "Thunder Shock."

 _"Luxray_!" Laxray electrified some Sevipers. Ash looked at Pikachu and Dedenne. "You guys, too." The others agreed, and did the same. He ordered Bunnelby to do Mud Bomb.

The detectives searched every nook and cranny for how Sevipers could come on the ship, but they found nothing.

"I don't get it." Layton observed. "We been at this for three hours, and still came up with nothing. This is one tricky puzzle. This is probably the hardest one I have faced."

"It's as if they came here by magic." Detective Pikachu spoke. Steve snapped his fingers

"That's _it!_ " He cried. They all looked at him. "They all came here by magic. It's the only possible explanation."

 _"Magic_?" Detective Pikachu questioned. "Kid, are you alright?" Steve turned to the Pokémon.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just saying. If not magic, then what?" Detective Pikachu looked like he was going to say something, then hesitated. "I thought so. And btw, you and your kind have special powers. I call that some sort of magic."

"He's got you there." Grimer spoke. Detective Pikachu glared at him. "Oh, and we may have powers. But that's not magic. That's because we're Pokémon."

"Can we all just stop and focused at the issue at hand?" Layton said. Everyone looked at him "Now, _think!_ I know this puzzle seems impossible to crack, but if we all put our heads together, the answer will come." They then heard sinister laughter. "You should have believed the crippled kid." A voice informed them. They all gasped as they saw that it was Anti-Cosmo.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I _knew_ it was magic!" Steve piped up. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not crippled. I just faked being in a wheelchair because that is what my fake backstory is about."

"They don't care, Steve." Roger told him through clenched teeth. "And by the way, terrible time to bring up your backstory."

"Sorry." Sylvester Scott went up to Anti-Cosmo.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned. "Why poof up all of these Sevipers, and causing us, the innocent, to suffer?" Anti-Cosmo grinned wickedly.

 _"Why_?" Anti-Cosmo faked. "Because we're evil, that's why."

"And we bad cartoons wanted a distraction as we all take over our rightful worlds." Giovanni added, coming up to them with the other evil cartoons.

"It was a team effort." Bowser chipped in. "But I came up with it."

"You did not!" Ganondorf argued. "You were late. You can't claim something, and take credit for it. That's what bad cartoons do…and we are bad cartoons, but it's still not right. But it's right for us. Oh, I'm so confused."

"Try not to think about it so much, Sire." Vaati told him. "And you'll be fine."

"Well, you baddies won't win." Scott told them all. "Good always wins over evil."

"We'll see." Giovanni stated.

Rodney came into the lounge with the other villains. Dr. Doofensmhirtz glared at him.

 _"Rodney_." He said.

 _"Heinz_." He said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to ruin your trip, these guys are here to ruin it as well."

"Well, you're not. Perry and the others are going to kick your and your bad friends' butts."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I don't think so. You know, you can join us if you want. Be on the bad side, like the good or bad ol' days. What do you say?"

"No. Those days are over. I like being good." Rodney sighed.

"Typical."

"But, you can join us on the good side if you want."

"Sorry, Dr. D, no can do I like being bad. Bad guys have more development, that's why they're just so fun in the movies and TV shows. You had your chance, and you blew it, like you always have, and always will." Dr. D pointed a mean finger at him.

"You, Rodney, are a very bad man, You are….you are…" He looked around for Lumiere. _"Former Candlestick! Former Candlestick_! I need help with French! _Former Candle…"_

"I'm right here." Lumiere said. He narrowed his eyes. "And I have a name, and it's not 'Former Candlestick'. It's Lumiere."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, how do you say 'my enemy' in French?"

"That's easy, mon anmie, it's mon ennemi"

"Now say it in French."

"I just did. It's mon ennemi." Dr. D blinked.

 _"Wow, really_? It sounds just like the English version."

"Only it's not, it's the French version."

"Okay, fine, _sheech_ , I don't speak French, okay _? Nein_!" He looked at Rodney again, and once again, pointed a mean finger at him

"You, Rodney, are mon en…mon en… that French word for my enemy." Lumiere did a face palm.

"You are mon ennemi too." Rodney told him back. Dr. D was disappointed.

 _"Aw,_ I _knew_ it was that word. I had it on the tip of my tongue. Anyway, Rodney, you and your friends are going down."

"We'll see."

"What do mean we'll see? Good always triumphs over evil. Don't you watch TV and the movies? Everyone knows that. That's why…I joined the good side in the end, yeah! So, I can win it all, baby!"

"No, you joined because you are an idiot, and because your bratty daughter told you too." Dr. D was mad now.

" _Hey;_ you leave Vanessa out of this!"

 _"Make_ me!"

"I will…or Perry the Platypus will. My days of violence are over. Sorry." Rodney groaned.

The Pines were shocked to see Bill Cipher.

"Bill, you're alive?" Dipper asked. "I thought we killed you."

"You may have thought that, Dipper." Bill said to him. "But, that is where you're wrong! For I'm right here, in front of you all in the flesh."

"How is that possible?" Mabel asked. "Once you're dead, you're dead. I'm sorry, but, there's no way coming back from it."

"Not unless I made it so I could revive myself!" The triangle demon explained. "Plus, Anti Cosmo made me come back to life with magic."

"And that's why I'm not a blue beast anymore." LeFou added. "I'm just a gay man again. Oh, and gay means happy."

"It's 2018, sir." Stanley told him. "It's okay. You don't need to hide it anymore. Time to embrace it. Show them who you really are. Let your true colors fly!" LeFou looked irritated.

"Shut up, Stanly." Stanly felt ashamed.

"Sorry, sir."

"Who's that Kirby?" Tiff wanted to know about Poison Kirby.

"That's Poison Kirby." Metaknight informed her. "He turned into him after he inhaled one of the snakes." Tiff did a face palm, feeling like an idiot. Tuff beamed.

 _"Ha!"_ He stated. "I knew there was a Poison Kirby! See, Tiff? See what happens when you risk things sometimes?"

"Yes, Tuff. But, you don't want to risk it _all_ the time; otherwise, it's too risky, and you don't want that."

"Whatever. You _go,_ Poison Kirby; show them whose boss!"

 _"Poyo!"_ Kirby agreed. He then was determined again, and took off after a Seviper.

Puppycorn tried to fend himself away from the Sevipers, but they proved too much for him. The Sevipers all piled up on him as the puppy Lego cried for help.

" _UNIKITTY_!" He yelled. Unikitty gasped, and watched in horror as she saw her brother sink in the pile.

 _"Bro!"_ She cried. She ran to the pile. "I'm coming!" She ran to the Sevipers, but suddenly a Seviper lashed out at her. It bit her on the horn. She yelped, and pulled and pulled, trying to free her horn, but couldn't.

" _Get…off…of….me_!" She cried. " _Please_?" She pulled away so fast that she fell on the floor face first. The Seviper laughed as another Seviper bit her. She yelped again. Both Sevipers laughed.

"Stop laughing at me." She said. "That hurt. It really, really hurt." The Seviprs laughed again.

" _SIS_!" Puppy Corn yelled again _. "PLEASE_ , HELP ME!" It took one more nip to get Unikitty mad. She went into her anger mode.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET _AWAY_ FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Scared, the Sevipers whimpered and scurried away. Puppycorn leaped to his feet

 _"Wow_ , sis!" He spoke as her sister calmed down "That was so awesome; thanks for saving me!" She looked at him, and smiled.

"You're my little brother. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"And I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."

 _"Awwww!"_ Brother and sister then snuggled each other.

 _"Brothers_ ," Grizz told the other bears, Panda and Ice Bear. "Prepare to fight. Maybe fight to the death if you have to."

"Fight to the death?" Panda asked. "Grizz, are you sure? I'm not comfortable with that."

"Ice Bear doesn't condone with violence." He said. "But if Ice Bear must," He sighed. "Ice Bear will do it."

" _That's_ the spirit!" Grizz said. "You may see blood, Ice Bear. Don't faint."

"Ice Bear will try not to."

"But I might." Panda put in.

"Well, don't!" Grizz spoke again.

" _But_ …" But Ice Bear and Grizz began fighting the Sevipers. Panda sighed.

"You can do it, Panda. Just be brave and strong like bears like you are supposed to be." And just like that, he too, began to fight.

A Seviper came into the lobby of the medic area. Pascal looked fierce, ready to fight.

"Pascal, no." Rapunzel told the chameleon.

" _Um_ , maybe we should leave." Blythe said. "Like, maybe now. We should have evacuated a long time ago." The blonde princess looked at them all.

"No." They all were shocked. "Look, you can leave if you want to, but not now, not without Eugene. And if you love your mongoose, I suggest you do the same."

"I do love Sunil." Vinnie chipped in. "But, I like my life even more. I think he'll agree, but just in case, don't tell him I said that."

"Rapunzel," Her father put in "We have to leave. If not, we'll die."

"Eugene will die too." His daughter said. "And you can all leave, but if Eugene dies, I don't think I can live without him. You can't change my mind. I'm 19, a big girl, an adult. I can handle it. Just leave me alone with him." Her father sighed.

"Oh, Rapunzel."

"Your father's right, Rapunzel." Flynn's voice stated. They all saw Flynn in his wheelchair by the door. Rapunzel went to hug him.

"Oh, Eugene."

"Rapunzel, you all should go, evacuate if you can." Rapunzel began to have tears in her eyes as she tried hard not to cry.

"But Eugene. _No,_ I won't. I can't leave you."

"I know it's hard for you right now, and I understand and appreciate your devotion to me. But, you have to go. I'll be fine. If one of us has to survive, it should be you. And if I don't make it, my memory will live on inside you."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." The princess began crying as she hugged her injured fiancée.

"My heart will go on and on." She sobbed.

"I know." The other cartoons had tears in their eyes too.

"That's _so_ beautiful!" Vinnie observed, sniffing. He saw Pascal. "Come here buddy!" Pascal hugged Vinnie, and cried on his chest.

"If Sunil was here, he would cry his eyes out like he did when we thought Blythe was leaving forever." Russell observed.

"Where is a grate when we need one?" Zoe asked.

"Go." Flynn said when the hug was over. "Live…for the both of us."

"I'll try." Rapunzel responded. "I love you and always will."

"Me, too." They then kissed. "Now, go. Save yourself while you can." They then withdrew from each other.

"I'll never forget you." She looked at the others. "Come on, let's go." Cassandra smiled.

"You're doing the right thing, Raps." She said to her friend. "even if it's hard, I'm proud of…"

"Cass, just go before she changes her mind." Flynn told her. Cassandra sighed.

"Fine."

"Wait, does this mean I have to leave Sunil?" He left with the others. " _Does it,_ Sunil, my buddy for years and years?"

"When will these snake creatures leave us alone?" Louise Belcher wanted to know. "So that we can enjoy the rest of this cruise?" A Seviper took off her hat. The nine-year-old screamed.

"My _hat;_ not again!"

"Don't worry Louise." Her brother, Gene assured her. "I got it. Okay, fart powers, _activate!"_ He scrunched up his face, shut his eyes, and made fists.

"Uh-oh." Tina observed. "Here it comes." Gene then farted. His siblings fanned out the smell with their hands. The Seviper, disgusted, spit out the hat, and slithered away as fast as it could.

"I don't think I ever saw a snake go that fast before." Tina observed. Louise smiled as she put on her hat.

"Gene," She started. "I am both disgusted and proud of you at the same time." Gene took a bow.

"My flatulence is at your service anytime mil' ladies." He farted again. "Sorry, can't control it. Everybody does it like everyone poops. We all read that book; it doesn't lie. Nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural."

"That's _it!"_ Timmy told his godparents, impatient. "We just can't sit here like sitting ducks. We have to fight back."

"But, Timmy." Cosmo said to his godchild. " _How_? We're powerless without our wands. The Pokémon, those agent cartoons, those space people with their green puffball pet, Kirby, those ink children that turn to squids, and bears are attacking those snake things. Plus, we're not ducks." He pointed to Scrooge, Donald, and the other ducks. "they are. And the duck that is shooting the snakes with a gun is one too"

"The 21st century child is right." Lumeiere put in. "When those invaders marched to the castle, we did not sit around like sitting ducks, as you cartoons say, we attacked them, thus they got frightened and ran, and we won the battle." Cosmo was confused.

"I thought you got turned into objects." Poof looked irritated.

"But we didn't get that other guy." Cogsworth pointed out. _"Remember_? Our master would've been dead, and the spell wouldn't have been broken if it weren't for…"

 _"Magic? A miracle_?"

"Yeah, call it what you will. The battle was my plan by the way." Lumiere got mad.

"It was not! It was _my_ plan, and you know it. Stop taking credit for things you clearly didn't do."

"Stop taking credit of something _you_ didn't do." Lumiere put up his fists, ready for a fight.

"Do you want to _go,_ overgrown pocket watch?" Cogsworth did the same with his fists.

"You know it, you former wax fool!" And with that, the two men began to brawl. Chip sighed.

"Oh, boy!" He observed. "Here we go again!"

"This makes me miss my fights with Perry the Platypus." Doofensmhirtz said to no one. Adam sighed.

"If I was a beast again, I would easily have taken on the Sevipers, just like I did with those wolves."

"Violence never solves anything!" Borf, a platypus/unicorn hybrid spoke up. "It might be ironic, considering what's happening with wars, Pokémon, and right now, but it's still a good moral, and something to live by." They all heard a gunshot from outside. He grinned nervously. "Pretend you didn't hear that. Guess this story isn't G-rated anymoore."

"We need to attack Anti-Cosmo and the other anti- fairies." Timmy spoke again while Toadsworth broke up the fight with the two grown Frenchmen. This disappointed Doofenshmirtz. He was enjoying it! "They have the wands, rattle, and other magical stuff. Once their back, I'll wish for all of the snakes to be gone, and then we can enjoy the rest of our cruise like we're supposed to." Cosmo smiled.

"Good thinking. Timmy!" He complimented him. Timmy smiled.

"Thanks. It's a wonder why sometimes kids are smarter and more mature then adults."

"I wonder why about that too, sport." Wanda agreed. "So, how do you plan on doing this?"

"I don't know. You're the adults. I'm only ten." Wanda sighed.

Something then hit Toadsworth on the back of the neck.

 _"Ouch_!" He then found out it was a soda can, and picked it up. "Who did that? That really hurt." Bart laughed to himself. Everybody glared at him.

"Not cool, dude." Gumball told him.

"Yeah." His brother, Darwin added. "You could've seriously hurt him."

"I thought we told you no mischievous behavior." Marge scolded her son.

"You did, Mom." Lisa said. "He just didn't listen."

"Listening issues." Cogsworth stated. He then grinned at Lumiere. "Just like someone else I know." Lumiere shushed him.

 _"Shhh_!" He whispered back. "Don't make me fight you again. I would so burn you right now if, well, you know. Plus, listening and obeying are two different things. So, depending on the circumstances, I have obeying issues, not listening issues."

"Frenchie's right." Bart spoke." Marge and Homer looked at Toadsworth, both looking ashamed.

"We're so sorry about our son." Marge stated.

"Yeah." Homer added. "I'll strangle him once we're home, or not in your presence whatever comes first, although I'm sorry if I can't help myself if you catch me doing it."

"That's not okay." Toadsworth said. "But, I guess I'll let it slide, because I guess raising kids isn't easy, so we can't be too harsh on parents for the way their kids act, but he still needs to learn respect."

"I understand, and it's really touching that you, an elderly Toad, is saying that about my human child." Toadsworth was confused.

"He's a human?" Everyone but Bart, glared at him

"That's also not cool, dude." Gumball said. "Asking someone if they're human because of their skin." Toadsworth held his hands in defense. "Sorry, I'm not racist."

"Sounds like you are." Gumball said.

"I agree with Gumball." Darwin agreed. "Not cool. Not cool at all."

"No, all I said was…" Toadsworth stopped. He realized what he just did. "Oh, I guess it was kind of racist."

"Yeah, it was." Gumball said.

"And you know it." Darwin added. Toadsworth looked at Marge and Homer.

"I'm sorry what I said." He told them. "I hope you forgive me."

"We forgive you." Homer stated. "Mostly due to what I forgot what we were talking about."

"Thank you, but he still needs to learn about respecting the elders."

"You're welcome, and he will." He leaned towards his wife. "Who is he talking about? Bart? Because I have a lot of respect."

"Yes, Bart." Marge answered with a groan.

"Okay, good." Toadsworth looked at Bart. "And why a soda can?"

"Because I couldn't do rocks." Bart answered. " _Duh_!"

" _Yeah_!" Patrick added. "I don't see my mini homes anywhere, do you?"

"No, but rock or soda can, it still hurt, and you shouldn't be doing that." Bart shrugged.

"Whatever, man. Don't have a cow."

" _Bart_!" His father scolded. "This isn't the nineties anymore. Although, some could argue that the 90s was an awesome year. _Man,_ people who were born back then and the early 2000s', and maybe late 80's, were lucky. Everything was good in those days. Good cartoon, good cartoon movies, good books and toys. _Man,_ what a time to be alive, then again people could argue about that too. _Man_ ; people are picky."

"So, a millennial _?"_ Lisa questioned.

"Sure, sweetie, if that's what they call it."

"And the nineties were a decade, a full ten years, and not a single year." Homer realized she was right, and immediately felt stupid.

" _Doh_!"

"Why are having cows bad?" Cosmo wanted to know confused about the cow part. "Cows provide milk, which is good for you, and Wanda agrees!"

"You can even find them under the sea." Patrick added, confused as well. "Although, they look very different to land cows.

"And I don't think the rock would contain a beanie baby inside." Poof put in.

" _Aw,_ you remember." Pichu cooed. Poof turned to him.

"Yeah, I remember. Although, that's no excuse for what you did. I was and still am by cartoon logic, a fairy baby. You should never throw rocks at anyone, especially babies. That's not okay."

"Agreed, and I won't. I promise."

"You should have seen Bart when his favorite restaurant put a ban on kids." Lisa spoke.

"Restaurants banning kids?" Luke questioned. "What is _wrong_ with the world? That's discriminating."

"I understand on what they're saying, but it's not fair to the kids who _do_ behave. They're like punishing the parents for having children in a way. I feel bad if a 26 year old gets rejected because of her looking like a kid, not that the author had that problem, but _if_ , among others like her, and smaller."

 _"Okay_!" Timmy said. "We're leaving! Wish us luck!" The cartoons wished Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda good luck as they left.

"Okay," Timmy said once he and his fairies were outside. "We're looking for Anti-Cosmo."

"We know." Wanda told him. "You don't need to remind us."

"I was reminding Cosmo."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Timmy." Cosmo spoke. "I know. Now, who's Anti-Cosmo? Is he the alligator who plays trumpet?" Timmy sighed. "No, really, is he?"

"What are you guys dong here?" Charmander asked, going over to them, jumping over a now dead Seviper that White, a duck shot with a gun. "It's dangerous here." So, Timmy told him.

"You want me to use my ember attack on Anti-Cosmo?" Charmander wanted to know. Timmy nodded.

"That is if you want to." Timmy stated. "That, and you're the first one we asked. If you do this, you'll be a hero."

"If not," Cosmo began. "We'll find someone braver, someone more hero worthy." Charmander was mad.

" _I'm_ hero worthy!"

"Then show it." Timmy said. "By charring Anti-Cosmo's butt." Charmander then grew worried again.

"On second thought, I don't think I want to show I'm hero worthy…at least not yet."

"Oh, come on! You'll do fine."

" _Well…, I_ …." He sighed when he saw all of their faces. " _Fine_ , I'll char his butt to a crisp. I'll be a hero; you'll see, Grimer'll see, you'll _all_ see! I will be a new Charmander after this; no longer wimpy and afraid!"

 _"That's_ the spirit!" Timmy cheered.

"After this," Cosmo added. "You can face water."

"Uh, no." Charmander said. "I'll die." Cosmo laughed.

"You keep on saying that."

"But, I'll die." Cosmo still laughed.

"Oh, you're too funny!"

"But, I'll…" Charmander sighed. "Oh, I give up."

"Good call." Timmy said to him. "I'd done the same thing. It's best to give up on things like that that'll take you no where, and that was the best example of that."

 _"There he is_!" Timmy said, pointing to where Anti-Cosmo was floating in a distance above them, watching the chaos below him. He had Cosmo and Wanda's wands in his hand. "Charmander, you know what to do. Use your ember thing on his butt."

"You know what?" The Pokémon spoke, obviously terrified. "I don't feel like a hero today. Why don't we do this later, or better yet, get someone else to do it." He was about to go when Timmy stopped him.

" _Oh no_!" He said. "You said you would do this, and you are not backing out now."

 _"But…"_

 _"Look, fine_ , you can back out, not be a hero, and let us down. Or you can be a hero, and make cartoons proud of you. Your choice."

"I know you're scared." Wanda stated. "But, if you do this, you, too will be happy with yourself, if not, you're regret it for the rest of your life. There's nothing to fear but fear itself."

"Someone famous said that." Cosmo spoke. "Or I'm assuming someone famous said that. I heard it before, but I don't know where or from whom. All I know someone said that, and that someone is famous, well, that's what I'm assuming anyways."

 _"But_ …" Charmander said. He looked at their face, and sighed. " _Fine_ ; I'll be a hero." They all cheered.

 _"That's_ what I'm talking about!" Timmy cheered.

"Time to show them what you're made of!" Wanda added.

"And show me!" Cosmo put in. "Because, I have no clue what you're made of." Looking determined, Charmander went closer to where the anti-fairy was.

Once behind a pillar, Charmander unleashed his ember. It went towards Anti-Cosmo's back.

Suddenly, Foop flew up, and countered the fire, and made it go back at him.

"Uh-oh." Charmander said to himself, and dodged the attack just in time. Foop tapped his father on the shoulder. Anti-Cosmo looked at his son.

"Daddy." He started. "This fire lizard thing tried to burn your butt."

" _Tattle-Tale_!" Cosmo said about Foop. Anti-Como looked at Charmander. Charmander grinned lamely at him, and waved at him. The anti boss grinned evilly.

"So, you tried to burn me? Here is what I do to Pokémon like you who tries to do that to me, well, nobody really attempted to before, but here is what I'd do, and what I'm going to do with you." With magic, he lifted Charmander off the ground. Timmy and his fairies gasped. Charmander screamed.

" _PUT ME DOWN_!" He yelled.

"If you insist." He then made Charmander soar off. The good cartoons gasped, and watched in horror as Charmander sailed above the ocean.

 _"CHARMANDER_!" Grimer shouted. _"SOMEBODY_ , SAVE HIM. HE'LL DIE IN THE OCEAN!" Cosmo laughed again.

"I know I shouldn't laugh at this." He stated. "But, these Pokémon are too hilarious!" Charmander fell below towards the water. Everyone gasped. They then saw a blur fly in, and grab him in his talons.

"Good catch, Rowlet!" Ash congratulated the grass owl Pokémon. Rowlet cooed proudly to himself. "Okay, now, bring him here." Rowlet agreed. He tried flying, but couldn't due to the weight. "Come on, Rowlett!"

"Popplio, make a bubble!" Lana commanded.

 _"Popplio, pop_!" The sea lion said, making a bubble from his nose. The bubble then floated to Rowlet and Charmander, and made them be inside it. Everyone cheered as the bubble floated back towards the ship.

" _Careful, careful_!"

The bubble popped, and the two fell to the floor. Ash and Grimer ran to the two.

" _Charmander_ , speak to me!" Grimer begged.

"I'm okay Grimer." Charmander responded. " Grimer sighed in relief.

"That's great news, Char, but, what were you _thinking_? You could have died, and I have lost you forever. I don't know what I'd do."

"You'll probably cry at first." Cosmo spoke. "Because for you mortals, death is very sad and forever; no one should have to go thou…" Wanda elbowed him. " _Ow! What?"_

"I was trying to be a hero." Charmander continued.

"Sorry," Timmy apologized. "It was my idea."

 _"Aw, Char_!" Grimer marveled, ignoring Timmy. "You don't have to prove yourself. You're already cool as it is being my friend." Everyone awed at this. Charmander smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it, buddy." Grimer then looked madly at Anti-Cosmo. "You tried to murder my friend. That's not cool."

 _"Aw_!" Anti-Cosmo faked. "I'm sorry. I can't help it when he dies in water. Also, he tried to burn my butt to a crisp. What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh…fight with words? Don't try to murder him? There are better ways to deal with this."

"Well, sorry, I'm evil. And we evil people don't do that."

"But you don't have to. March to your own drummer."

"I don't think so. I will, and always will be, an evil villain."

"But, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I…" He sighed, taking a deep breath. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry, really, I am. But, really, you should be punished for almost killing my friend. Justice will be served!"

"Oh, yeah? And how do you propose to do that."

"I don't know, but my friends and I will come up with something. Love is more powerful then hate, my non friend."

Suddenly, Darklax did an enormous leap at Anti-Cosmo, thinking the anti fairy was a good cartoon.

 _"EVIL WILL TRUMPH OVER GOOD!"_ Darklax shouted. Anti-Cosmo looked on in horror. Globy raced in. It was like slow motion as he and the anti-fairy both screamed ' _NOOOOO_!.' Anti-Cosmo tried to fly away, but it was too late. Darklax had landed on top off him, forcing him to send the wands flying towards Wanda and Cosmo. Wanda caught hers, while Cosmo's hit him in the eye, and it fell to the floor. After a cry of pain, Cosmo picked it up, and poofed himself better.

"I wish all of the snakes were gone, and everything can go back to normal!" Timmy stated.

" _Sevipers_!" Detective Pikachu corrected.

"Whatever!"

With a poof of their wands, Timmy's two fairies poofed all of the villains and Sevipers away. Everyone cheered, except Stan and White as everything turned back to the way before the troubles started, and everyone got their stuff back.

"What the _fudge_. kid?!" Stan demanded to know. "I was about to kill a Seviper with a gun. You'll understand guns more when you're older, and own one for yourself." White quacked swears as he madly threw down his gun.

"Well, that's no need for fowl language." Private told him. "I know you're mad, but there's children present, and some may be reading this right now." He then snickered. " _Fowl_. Get it? Because he's a duck." Rico snickered as well. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we get it, Private. You're a comedian! Hardy-haw-haw." And just saying it, it's not a joke, but if you read it, it is. He looked at the duck. "But seriously, fowl langrage at kids is not cool, and frowned upon." He then realized something. _"Aw;_ do you see what you made me do?! Not cool, duck. Not cool at all." Rico snickered again. "And quit laughing, man! This is not what I taught you."

"Everything is back as it should be." Toadsworth said, later, surrounded by the others. "And it's all thanks to the bravery of good cartoons. Love will, and always will be more powerful then hate. Oh, and good will always conquer over evil too. Now, let's enjoy the rest of this vacay!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"I'm back! They heard Klaus down below. His family looked at him.

"You're alive, fish?" Roger questioned. "That saltwater didn't kill you?"

"Ja, you didn't know? We're cartoons, so logic doesn't do sh…with us."

" _Wow_ ; can't argue with that cartoon logic, oh and Skipper, Klaus almost swore!" Klaus sighed.

"So no one can argue why Charmander survived when the bubble popped." Grimer put in. "And other examples of where things wouldn't make sense because its lacking logic. Can't we just enjoy cartoons/cartoon movies without bringing it up?"

"And why I was late." Dr. Why added.

"Still, not an excuse." Toadsworth said to him, Dr. Why sighed.

"No, I know it's not. Nothing about it is." Toadsworth smiled.

"Exactly." Roger was then confused.

"Out of other cartoons' curiosities, where were you?"

"Oh, Dory, her family, and friends, and I have been looking at lots of land, seeing what there is to sea, as in with an a at the end."

"Don't try to be funny." Klaus frowned.

"I sea…I mean, okay, sorry."

"I thought your joke was funny." Dory said. Klaus smiled.

"Thanks. You're too kind. You're too _De_ Generes!" Dory was confused. "You may not get it, but the readers do. Thanks again for saying my sea joke was funny."

"You're welcome fish I just met on this cruise, and I know I am. At least I think I do. I have short…"

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, humans have it too."

" _Wow_ ; I didn't know, or at least I don't think I did. You learn stuff everyday, at least, I think you do."

Several Pikipeks then flew up to the ship. Each had an Antidote in their talons. Doctor Zoidberg went up to them, and grabbed all of the medicine.

"Long-haired Blondie, little girl of that version of that book doctor, your boyfriend and pet mongoose can now be healed. The medicines have now arrived!"

"Don't need to." Eugene told the lobster. "It turns out when that kid put everything back to normal, it healed me and that mongoose there."

"And I'm glad." Vinnie said, looking at Sunil. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I'd do without you." Sunil added.

" _Awww_! Come here, you!" They then hugged. Everyone awed at this. Doctor Zoidberg was disappointed.

" _Aw_!" He said sadly. "but I wanted to heal you two. That's my job."

"Sorry, doctor even worse then the cook here."

" _Hey!_ " Kawasaki said, insulted as they kissed. "I'm _trying_ , okay? It's really hard. People have different tastes of food they like."

"Well, when almost everyone dislikes you food," Mabel said. "that's when you should try harder!" She and her twin hi-fived. Doctor Zoidberg looked at the Pikipeks.

"You guys can all go now." He said to them. "Sorry, I wasted all of your time." He was about to ask for a refund, when the leader tweeted to its friends, and they all flew off. Zoidberg was disappointed once again, then shook it off. "I'll ask Joy on the PC."

"Well, Kev." Dr. Why said to his companion. "There are aliens on this ship, and I'm glad you kept it together this time." Keven grew bug-eyed.

"There are _aliens_ on here?!" He asked, then screamed. Dr. Why sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Roger said.

"I know." The time doctor agreed.

Doctor Why comforted his friend, and the Inklings cleaned up the ink spots,

"So, Chip." Timmy said to the former teacup. "Now that the danger is gone, do you want to continue playing?" He offered him the handheld. Chip looked at his mom.

"Sorry." He responded. "But, I think I'll pass. I want to do other things with my family. Maybe later." He left. Timmy looked after him, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" He wanted to know.

"He doesn't want to play." Wanda stated. "Nothing wrong with that. Maybe we should all take his example. Aw, the 1700s, such a simpler time. I remember it fondly."

"I'll play with you, Timmy!" Como said.

"Me too." Poof agreed. Sparky agreed as well, wagging his tail. Wanda sighed.

"I'm with you, Wanda." Chloe said next to her. "I didn't live back then, but I agree it was a simpler time. Although great, technology ruins everything. It's both a blessing and a curse."

"Why does people think you chameleon is a frog?" Naveen wanted to know. He was with Rapunzel and Pascal. "I was a frog, so I know what a frog is. Pascal is no frog." Rapunzel shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She stated. "Even I called him a frog when I first met him as a kid. They are both mostly green, and use their tongues as weapons."

"That's true I guess, but he's still not a frog." Rapunzel smiled.

"I know that now." Pascal smiled as well. He liked Naveen. The sooner people stopped calling him a frog, the better.

The cartoons all went on their daily businesses, and hoped that the rest of their cruise would be smooth sailing, and it was.


End file.
